The Star-Crossed Lovers
by JNT
Summary: A family, mom (Jane) dad (Daniel) and 3 children (Miranda, Joey, Lacey). The mother the main character is a model and Daniel is an actor. They are both famous and known famously for their love. But Jane finds out something that would ruin her life together, are these two really meant for each other? Find out by reading, updates every week or so... Thanks for reading at least this
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My 3rd story and I'm still not finished with my other ones. :P This is a story about a model that is married (Jane!). Her husband (Daniel) is a famous actor and they have 3 children. Miranda, their oldest daughter is athletic and really loves basketball. Joey, their first son is a straight A student and Lacey their last child is a adorable 4 year old. Everyone in this family is either handsome or beautiful.**

**CHAPTER 1**

I was making breakfast for everyone, we were having scrabbled eggs and toast. Lacey was playing on the floor with her Barbie doll.

"That smells good!" Daniel yawned walking into the room. He was in his favorite peach bath robe and had messy hair. He was still really handsome.

"Eggs and toast" I gave him a dish.

"Did you wake up the children?"

"I'm going right now" I rushed to Miranda's room. "Miranda, time to wake up I've made your favorite!"

"Mom! Another 5 minutes... snore"

"Come on! You're gonna be late!"

"Fine..." Miranda walked sleepily down the stairs while I move to Joey's room.

Joey is the hardest to wake up. He takes about 20 minutes if I do it legit. I wake him up by caring him all the way down to the kitchen. I guess he always stay up late even if I tell him not to.

"Jane! If you wanted to I would've carried him for you. he's pretty heavy." Daniel helped me carry him when he saw me. I'm so glad that I'm married to Daniel.

I made them their lunch while they were eating breakfast and drove the children to school while Daniel drove to work. I didn't have work today because I'm currently not modeling for anything. I got home and notice that Daniel had forgot his lunch. I took it and plan to give it to him and watch him act. When I got to the spot, I walked in the building. It was a luxurious, huge company. When I saw Daniel I started to walk closer but, I saw another girl next to him. They were laughing together and I got jealous. I was going to break them up when I saw he kiss her!

It looked like a warm kiss, a kiss that was only meat for me. I rushed out the building and into my car crying. _Why? What was he doing!_

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I drove home crying madly. _What... What is wrong?_ I sent the rest of the day crying in my lavender master bed. Soon, I had to pick up the kids and I didn't want to show them my face so I had to call a driver to pick em up.

Later, they came home and rushed to my room immediately.

"Mom! Why didn't you pick us up! You always do, I wanted to show my friends... something" Miranda yelled.

"Yeah! We didn't know that he was picking us up and made me wait for 10 minutes for you" Joey also yelled.

"I'm... I'm sorry"

"Mom... are you okay?" Miranda said noticing my cut off voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." I was facing the other way pretending to read.

"Mummy! I can tell something not right!" Little Lacey cried. They all ran toward me hugging me. I'm so glad that at times like this I have them.

"I'm alright... thanks for comforting me." I'm going to have to consider these things carefully.

**Night**

Daniel came home all happily. "JANE! I'm home! Everyone?" I got up and walked down the stairs.

"I'm... here..."

"Jane? You okay? Are you tired? It's okay, I'll make dinner for today. Though I won't make it as good as you do."

I smiled a faint smile and said, " Thanks but, I have to tell you something."

He was surprised but then smiled a really warm smile. "Jane, what's with the way you said it, it sounds like something important."

"I... I went to your work during lunch.

He flinched."You... saw?"

"Yes" I looked down at the floor and slowly made my way closer to him. "What were you doing?"

"I... I was talking with my co-worker and she said I had something in my hair. That's all you don't have to be afraid that I'll cheat on you."

"Really? Can I depend on you?" I had a little spark of joy

He smiled and his lips touched mine, "Of course"

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A few days later, I just happened to be shopping around when I saw Daniel! He was with a different woman this time! I got jealous again and hid behind a pole. I stalked them as they walked into a hotel. What were they doing?! I again got sad but this time I'm not letting him go. I called his number hoping he would pick up. Sure enough the guy picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" I cried.

"Jane? What's wrong!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled from across the street but into the phone.

"I'm working right now"

"Well, I'm going there to see you okay?" I started walking across the street, I had a plan.

"Uh, okay just wait a while, I'm having a hard time and it might take longer" He started to walk out of the hotel with her. There he met me, we were facing each other face to face.

"Jane?" He put the phone down.

"This isn't work"

"I... I had to buy something so she came with me"

"Everyone knows what you were doing, walking into a hotel and all..." I smiled a hateful smile. "I don't think this is your first time either"

"I... I'm sorry"

"Yeah, I think this is it."

"What?! No! Jane don't leave me!"

"You expect me to stay after what I saw? No way"

"Jane..." he signed. "I never wanted this to happen"

"I know..." I smiled.

**A month later**

We have gotten a divorce and all the kids have came to live with me. Of course since I've toke the money we have been living okay and good. I still do mourn about the jerk a few times. We were really happy until I found out of him and yeah.

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It's been a month since we've been divorced. Daniel has already gotten a girlfriend and they are well-known. I'm becoming forgotten more each day because now I can't work too much. I have to take care of the kids everyday.

There was a knock on door, Joey went to get it.

He came running to me, "Mom! Someone is here for you!" I went to the door. Who could it be? These last few days I haven't been communicating much.

"Hello, Ms. Jane"

"Uh, Hello" It was my boss's secretary.

"You may be wondering why I'm here, I'm here because Mr. Norda wants to talk with you."

"Oh, about what?"

"Why your not accepting jobs, we have our car ready and you could bring the children" She pointed to the car.

I hesitated but agreed.

We were in the limo riding to work. When I walked in the building, everyone looked at me. "What is she doing here? Didn't she quit? I feel bad for her. She's so pretty. Her children are so cute!"

In the office, we sat down and talked.

"Jane, I've been wondering why your not working. If this is about Daniel, just forget about him."

"It- it's not, it's just that since I have to live with my kids, I don't have much time up my sleeve."

"I see... But we need you, without a model like you, our company has been losing money. I can arrange a babysitter to take care of them, but we need you here"

"Thank you, but I don't want to leave these kids with a stranger."

"You know what? You are still sad about Daniel, if you had someone else like Daniel does, you wouldn't be this sad"

"Boss- that's"

"Not true? well why don't you continue to work like Daniel. Many woman have also experience times like this but they still continued."

What Mr. Norda said was right. I have to keep continuing to work, I have to work for money to pay for my children. I'm a model, I can't work as anything else anyway. "Alright" I sighed.

"Great! We have someone who wants to work with you. He'll be here tomorrow, he is really famous and you'll probably know who he is when you see him. With him we could get known better and richer."

"that's great, I'll come tomorrow" I bowed and left.

"Mommy, are you really going to leave us with a babysitter?"Lacey cried.

"No, don't worry I'll find a way, worst case scenario I'll just bring you along-" I bumped into a person and fell flat on my butt. "Owh!"

"S***! Watch where your going!" he yelled at me. He was tall and had on a disguise, he was really mean.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you"

"See me? Please, I'm taller than you"

"Sorry" I apologized and we rushed out. We took a cab home and I began to look for my modeling pictures. I'm going to have to work hard for all of us.

**END CHAPTER 4**


End file.
